


Demi Dragon Origins

by avatar_dragon_rider



Series: ATLA OC Rewrite [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Origin Story, bestiality???, magic can do strange and wondrous things, the male character isn't original he actually exists in the series, there's no actual sex but a human has a child with a dragon????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatar_dragon_rider/pseuds/avatar_dragon_rider
Summary: Kahn couldn’t help but feel heartened by the fact that every dragon cared and accepted the fact their race was being saved by a half human. At first, some had been uncertain about Kahn’s wild card of an option, but these were desperate times after all, and desperate measures had to be taken.





	

King Kahn paced back and forth in his cave. It had been months since he last saw the Air Nomad girl, and even longer since he had seen his mate, Queen Ran. He had been trying to keep this from her, since she had not approved of the idea, yet he knew that Ran knew he did it anyway. But if their race had any hope of survival, they had to take this chance. They _had_ to.

No dragon had ever bred with a human before, mainly because the amount of energy required to magically transmit the father dragon’s sperm into the human mother was enough to kill even Kahn. However, if Phoenix herself had done it in reverse and survived, then certainly he could too.

Kahn’s old legs finally gave out from pacing so much and he laid down on his slab of rock that served as a bed. No sooner did he lay down than his son, Prince Shaw, came bursting into his father’s cave. The young green dragon was panting heavily, his forked tongue dangling out of his mouth.

“What is it, boy?” Kahn asked tiredly, speaking in the language of dragons, known as Dregna.

“It’s…” Shaw panted in the same tongue. “It’s her… she's here… the human girl…”

Kahn shot to his feet and raced outside, flying as fast as possible to the Sun Warrior village border, where a young Air Nomad girl by the name of Jen Yi was waiting for him. She was a young woman of about 25, with long brunette hair that seemed to glow a soft red in the sunlight. Her hair never touched her forehead, so her Mastery arrow tattoos could be seen. As much as they tried, her robes could no longer hide the baby she carried. This was the end of her eighth month of pregnancy, and the first signs of labor had begun to appear just that morning.

She greeted Kahn with a Fire Nation bow, and he dipped his head respectfully in response. “Greetings, my King,” Jen Yi said in Dregna. Not many humans spoke the tongue, but there were the select few who had the patience and passion to learn the ancient language. “The time is nearly upon us. My waters were lost this morning. Your savior will arrive before nightfall, possibly within the hour.”

“Are you alright?” Kahn asked, taking the girl into his talons to help her onto his back. Normally, Kahn would fry any human who dared climb on his back, but over the course of Jen Yi’s pregnancy, the king had developed a sort of love for her, and allowed her to do things that he would never dream of allowing any normal human to do. But then again, to him, Jen Yi was more than a normal human.

“I’m fine,” Jen Yi assured the king. “The midwives at the temple taught me what I needed to know for a self-delivery. Everything will turn out fine. Your savior will come into the world safely and without a hitch.”

“Excellent. As long as Ran does not see you, you will be perfectly safe here.” Once Jen Yi was comfortable on his back, he spread his wings and flew carefully back to his cave.

The process for choosing a mother for his half human savior had been very difficult. The delivery of a half human, half dragon child was sure to put insurmountable strain on a human mother. That was why he had chosen Jen Yi. She was a brave young woman, and had proven herself worthy to the old dragon king on several occasions. As a bonus, Jen Yi also had a passion for dragons, unlike most Air Nomads, and considered the opportunity to save the dragon race a great honor. She practically jumped at the offer.

Kahn’s sensitive ears perked and he turned his head to the southeast, where a large column of jet-black smoke could be seen rising into the air. Although the island was hundreds of miles away, the king could hear the screams of terrified people and the steady rumble of an erupting volcano. Kahn closed his eyes, letting his body go on autopilot to fly back to his cave, and reached his mind out to the dying island. What he saw nearly made his heart stop.

Avatar Roku was in the midst of evacuating villagers. The largest of the two volcanos on the island was erupting, scarlet lava running down from the top like hot red blood. Once the villagers were safe, Roku set to work on saving the village from the erupting volcano. He used his Earthbending to create trenches to direct the lava out towards the ocean. Roku’s loyal dragon Fang tried to help, but was shooed away by his human companion. Sensing Kahn’s presence, Fang reached his mind out until he met the king.

_My King!_ Fang pleaded. _Please, help us! Our island is dying, our village will be destroyed!_

_My apologies, loyal Fang,_ Kahn said solemnly. _But I cannot. Our savior is about to be born. The human girl says the child will be born within the hour. I cannot leave her alone when the queen is on the prowl._

_Oh, praise be!_ Fang cried out. _Hail to the Great Savior! Finally things shall be set right. Dragons will rise again, born of humans and spirits and once more roam this land!_

_Yes._ Kahn couldn’t help but feel heartened by the fact that every dragon cared and accepted the fact their race was being saved by a half human. At first, some had been uncertain about Kahn’s wild card of an option, but these were desperate times after all, and desperate measures had to be taken.

“My King,” came Jen Yi’s soft voice. Kahn was pulled from his vision and the connection to Fang was lost. He almost bit the girl’s head off, before remembering who she was and why she had summoned him from his reverie.

“Is something wrong, girl?” he asked her.

“It is almost time.” Jen Yi’s voice was strained. “The child will not wait any longer. We must land.”

“My cave is below.” Kahn dipped his head and made a steady dive towards his cave, careful not to jostle the expectant girl on his back. He kept his eyes open for the queen, but she was asleep in her cave, posing no threat to the half dragon child she had not approved of.

Kahn landed softly and silently in his cave. Jen Yi was careful as she slid to the ground, one hand on her belly to calm her unborn child. Kahn’s deep blue scales were splotched with red where the girl had sat, which worried the old king greatly. He could not dwell on this, however. Jen Yi knew the risks when she had accepted the baby, and he knew she would gladly give her life if it meant the child would live to fulfill the destiny Kahn had planned for it. He knew, because Jen Yi had said so herself.

Kahn allowed Jen Yi to use his head for support as she walked slowly over to the place the dragon had prepared for her. She stripped herself of her clothes and lay down on the soft animal furs. Her stomach was laced with blue dragon scales, a side effect of carrying a half dragon child. She ran her hands along her belly, soothing her pains and calming both herself and the baby.

Once she assured Kahn that she was settled and there was nothing more for him to do for her, the king curled up on his rock ledge and reached his mind back out to the dying island. The vision returned to him, and now he could see Firelord Sozin was aiding Avatar Roku in stopping the second volcano from destroying the village. He greatly wished he could aid in some way, but he needed to be there for the birth of his heir. He watched, helpless, as Sozin abandoned Roku to save himself, and both Roku and Fang were buried alive under an avalanche of ash. His sensitive ears heard the distant cries of a newborn babe―the next Avatar. No sooner did the Avatar’s cries sound than Kahn heard a much sharper cry, closer, and he returned to his physical body.

Jen Yi was still laying on the furs that served as her delivery bed. The furs were stained with blood from the birth, a little more than Kahn had been expecting to see. He uncoiled himself and stretched his long neck out to the girl.  
A newborn babe was in the human mother’s arms. The child’s eyes were open, a stunning Water Tribe blue that matched her father’s. Blue wings and a blue tail that matched the child’s eyes grew from her shoulder blades and tailbone respectively. Little ivory claws replaced her fingernails and small ivory horns grew from the sides of her head. When the child opened her mouth to cry, Kahn saw that her tongue was that of dragon’s: long, skinny and forked. She had no teeth, being a newborn, but the old king knew if they existed at the present moment, they would be fangs. The newborn baby girl looked up at her father, her pupils slits instead of the human circles.

Gradually, the baby began to change. Her tail shrank into her body until there was not a trace of it left, though the wings remained. The blue scales that dotted her skin like freckles also began to fade. The forked tongue morphed into a human one, and the ivory claws shrank back into nails, the horns disappearing from her head as well. Within less than two minutes, the child appeared as human as her mother, aside from the tiny wings that still stuck out of her back.

“She was born a dragon,” Jen Yi spoke softly. “It was a difficult delivery. The second she was born, she began to change from dragon to human.” As Jen Yi spoke, her daughter latched onto one of the mother’s exposed breasts and began to nurse. Both Jen Yi and Kahn were comforted by the normal behavior of the newborn. “She will do great things for you and your kind, just as you want her to,” Jen Yi said as she watched her daughter feed. 

“Yes, she will be great.” Kahn nuzzled his daughter gently, careful not to break any of her fragile little newborn bones. The babe made a humming sound in response, as if to acknowledge his presence.

“Do I have permission to name her?” Jen Yi asked.

Kahn looked over the new mother. She was very pale, with a pathetic-looking blob of fat on her lower stomach that used to house the babe she held in her arms. Her hair was no longer perfect like it was when she arrived; the braid had several flyaways and bunches of hair had fallen out of line. Her face was beaded with sweat from the delivery, and her once-gray eyes were now nearly black from exhaustion. Even her arrow tattoos seemed lifeless.

“Of course you have permission,” Kahn said gently. “She is your daughter as much as she is mine. You have every right to name her.”

Jen Yi smiled softly as she turned her attention from Kahn to her daughter. “Nahli,” she said simply. “Nahli the Demi Dragon.”

<><><><>

 

The Air Nomads looked on into the starry night, awaiting the dragon that was sure to come to them. All of them knew of Jen Yi’s commitment to her mission, and all knew what was to happen on this night.

When Kahn finally landed in the bison landing area, every Nomad present bowed in respect. The king dipped his head in response, allowing Jen Yi to slide off of his back. She held her bundle close to her, the blanket and her robes blowing in the gentle breeze of the mountain night. Two Air Nomad women came forward to help Jen Yi, and another took the baby to make walking easier on the dying mother. Once Jen Yi and the baby were safely inside the temple, Kahn gave one last head dip to the Air Nomads before flying away again.

Jen Yi and the newborn Nahli were taken to Monk Gyatso’s chambers. Monk Gyatso was a member of the Southern Air Temple’s Head Council, and had offered to take care of the child when Jen Yi had told Gyatso of the possibility of her dying after or even during the birth. As soon as the two Nomads were left alone, Jen Yi told Gyatso everything King Kahn had told her. Gyatso listened intently, drinking in every word.

“So the child is half dragon, I presume?” the aged monk asked. He looked at the sleeping hybrid laying in the bassinet.

“Yes,” Jen Yi replied, her eyes wandering to her daughter.

“A child was born here tonight,” Monk Gyatso said. “A very healthy boy.”

“Oh?”

“Poor babe was orphaned at birth,” Gyatso said solemnly. “Mama lost too much blood and died halfway through. The child barely survived. The mother had just enough energy left to name the child Aang before she joined the spirits.”

“Where is he now?”

“In the nursery with the women. I already made plans to raise him. I figured, being close in age, that Nahli would like a pupil to study with.”

“Thank you,” Jen Yi said with a weak smile.

Gyatso embraced her in a gentle hug. “Anything for you, my daughter.”

Jen Yi closed her eyes and sighed contentedly as her spirit left this world.


End file.
